pokemonroleplayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Home
This is where every single Pokemon lives. They come here when it gets dark out and when they get bored. ---- Archives: http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive1, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive2, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive3, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive4 ---- Role-play here! ---- "Whazzat?" Cyndaquil muttered as he woke up. (Yus, the cops live here XDDD It's a really big house, you can never notice x3) He grabbed his gun and crept slowly downstairs to the living room. 16:57, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Manaphy floated around, bored. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 16:59, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Aw, fuck!" he said as he tried to stand up. 17:05, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil glanced at the entrance door, waved at Bisharp, and walked away whistling. He suddenly stopped, and yelled, "Wait... Wha-- What the hell?!" 17:07, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Oh shit, the cops live here...." said Biasharp. He broke into a run. 17:09, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Get back here!" Cyndaquil yelled and ran after him. Servne walked around because she was bored. 17:10, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Bisharp kept running. He was faster than Cyndaquil. 17:12, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Great, he's that fast, I just had to eat that doughnut the other day," Cyndaquil muttered and kept chasing him. 17:13, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Bisharp kept running, and reached the place where is house was. Now it was just a pile of ashes.... 17:16, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil sighed and ran faster until he saw Bisharp next to the pile of ashes. 17:17, July 29, 2012 (UTC) (XD) He stopped running and sat down. 17:19, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil walked over to him and said, "You live in ashes?" 17:20, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "No, you moron, my house burned down," he said. He started sifting through the ashes and found a small photo. The edges were burned, but it was other than that it was o.k. It was of Bisharp and another female pokemon of the same species. 17:24, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil glanced over at the photo. "That your girlfriend? What happened?" he said. 17:25, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "She was murdered," he said, he placed the photo on the ground. "And you arrested me when the murderer got away." 17:27, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil sighed. He didn't know what to say. Blame Squirtle? 17:29, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Squirtle walked up behind and cocked the gun. "What happened here?" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 17:30, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Bisharp didn't reply or turn around. 17:31, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil kept quiet and was looking at Bisharp with a little... sympathy. 17:32, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Bisharp didn't take his eyes off of the photo. "Look, if you're going to arrest me, just do it now," he said, holding his hands over his head. 17:36, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "No," Cyndaquil muttered. "We falsely accused you, you shouldn't be arrested." 17:38, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Well," he said, standing up, the photo in his hand. "I thank you, but I don't have anywhere to go." 17:41, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "You can live where we live," Cyndaquil said. 17:44, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Uh, yeah, thanks," he said. "I guess..." 17:45, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil waved his hand and said, "Follow me, then." 17:47, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Bisharp nodded and followed Cyndaquil. 17:48, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil, Bisharp, and Squirtle arrived back at the Home and Cyndaquil turned to Bisharp and said, "Welcome here." 17:49, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Bisharp nodded but was hesitant to walk inside. 17:51, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil waited for him and was nodding slightly. 17:54, July 29, 2012 (UTC) He walked inside the house, everyone was starring at him... 17:56, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Feather was chasing after Star yelling, "Waaaaait!" Servine an dher sister came into the living room to see the newcomer. 18:00, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Um, hi..." said Bisharp, feeling a little uncomfortable. 18:02, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "HI MISTER!" Buneary squealed out of everyone. Everyone turned to look at her and she ran away. 18:03, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Um, yeah...sorry I broke part of your wall,.." said Bisharp. "This is awkward..." said a pokemon. 18:06, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Well, it wouldn't be awkward if someone decided to make conversation," Simipour snapped. She wobbled up to Bisharp and said, "If you ever have an injury, you can talk to me, Simisage, or Simisear." 18:09, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Um, yeah, thanks," he replied. 18:11, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Simipour shrugged and went back into the crowd. "Where are you from?" a random Pokemon in the backgrounds said. 18:15, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Er..." he started. "Well, I used to live a little whiles over there, until my house was burned down." 18:17, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "What caused the fire, mister?" a baby Lillipup said. 18:19, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Um, someone lit it on fire," he replied. 18:20, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Did you see who?" the male Unfezant murmured. 18:22, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Sort of," he said. 18:23, July 29, 2012 (UTC) "Well, if we ever catch that guy, he's gettin' arrested," Cyndaquil muttered. Simipour shook her head. "And how do you plan to catch the one who burned down his house, oh great one?" she hissed at Cyndaquil. 18:25, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Category:Role-play